bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Training... Silver-Hairs Style!
:While Raian's training commences with the true art of the Zanpakutō, his rival finds himself also busy...! Two of a Kind... ... ..... ....... CRASH With just a loud crash, Seireitou jumped out from the rubble. He had been launched by Kirio Hikifune after being fed her strange reiatsu-imbued food, and wasn't all that happy about it. "That ****ing Bitch! If she didn't have huge tits and a slim figure, I swear I'd...!" "...You'd what?" came a lazy voice from a few meters from where the silver-haired man landed. Bearing his annoyed face from before, Seireitou turned to face the source of the voice. There, before him, stood a tall man bearing a huge broadsword beside him, leaning against the sword as if he was taking a nice daytime stroll in the park. "I'd... probably kick her in the boob-knees." he retorted, before shrugging off the debris from his shoulders. "So, now... Where have I so rudely landed?" he then asked. The man sighed with an equal quality of annoyance. "You're in th-" And then... BLAGH! Flew vomit from Seireitou into the man's face unexpectedly. Once this happened, Seireitou patted down his stomach for a moment, trying to regain his composure after wiping his mouth. "Sorry about that. This is why I have to wait a few minutes after eating to go into a roller coaster back home or... I guess a cannon in this messed-up world of idio-" Just as Seireitou started to finish his statement, the man swung his large broadsword down on Seireitou, as the latter jumped out of range, just enough to escape being cut down. "Oi! What the hell was that about?!" yelled Seireitou. "What do you mean, "the hell was that about?"?! You vomited in mah face!" he retorted. "Blame Boobs Chef! All trigger-happy after feeding me all that fried shit!" roared Seireitou in comic defiance. The man sighed, after wiping the last of the silver-haired man's vomit from his face, standing up tall. "As... I was saying... My name is Gamma Akutabi. And this is my palace. You were obviously sent here to receive individual training while the other Yonkō are doing the same." he had explained. "If you'll come with me, we ca-" "No thanks." answered Seireitou bluntly as he turned away from Gamma. "Now how the hell am I gonna ge-" And swoosh, came Gamma's sword for Seireitou's head, which prompted Seireitou to use Shunpo to garner yet another distance separating the two. "Now what's your problem, slice-happy?!" Gamma's eyes reflected a deep annoyance, just as Seireitou's eyes held when he first arrived at this palace. "Listen here, buddy! King of Souls-sama expects me to train you for the upcoming Akujin fight, so I don't have any time for your shit or tomfoo-" "I know that." answered Seireitou, in a rare moment of seriousness. "And another thi-! ...Eh?" started Gamma in response. "I'm quite aware of Akujin's strength... but I'm not concerned. That is Raian's fight. My fight... has yet to come. But first things first. You're probably aware of his other son, right?" Seireitou continued. Gamma's eyes narrowed. "Kawahiru Madara-san, right? Or as he goes by now... Kamui-san, the one who has mastered all Reijutsu... but what about it? I thought you didn't care about what he was doing." Seireitou closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before re-opening his eyes, exhibiting a very calm and composed aura. "He's involved with them... In some way. And I will chase after him afterwards to get answers... Answers he won't give me on his own. For that, I'll need to be able to fight against his Kidō and Reijutsu prowess. And... for that..." "...For that?" Gamma questioned. "I need a word with Daddy... first." he firmly stated. Second Deman-... Request CRASH! came down the large doors of the Greater Royal Palace, allowing Seireitou and an accompanying Gamma to enter the throne room, where there sat a very annoyed King of Souls. Ichijitsu's eye twitched for a moment. Gamma scratched the back of his head. "My apologies, King of Souls-sama... He insisted." he tried to explain, but part of him was rather indifferent about it. Disrespect wasn't one of his hot buttons, unless directed toward himself; a trait he and Seireitou shared. Seireitou took a few steps forward as Ichijutsu stood from his throne. "And so you're back, Seireitou? I could've sworn we had a deal. We agreed that y-" "I know full well what our accord stated, Old man. But you failed to specify where." he firmly noted. Gamma sighed, but continued to listen to their discussion, as Ichijitsu regained his sense of cold composure. "I'll listen then. Where do you wish to carry out the training?" "...Inside the Reitoro." he answered. At this, both Gamma and the King's eyes widened in shock and their faces were filled with silent surprise. The King broke the silence soon after. "And why is that? Did you not already get your friend's brother back from there? What purpose could you possibly have there?!" the King questioned, ending his line of remarks with a slight rise in voice. "Within the Reitoro, some individuals do not reincarnate... or at least, they don't reincarnate for a few good thousand or so years... due to their level of spiritual power. In order to obtain what I need to become stronger and to also be able to fight Kamui..." At the mention of Kamui, Ichijitsu's eyes narrowed as if reflecting the inner turmoil resounding from the owner of that name. "...on even ground, I will need to complete my Kidō training that Kamui left unfinished back when we worked together back at the Seijin Temple... among other things." he had declared. Ichijitsu then stared him down. "Do you realize opening it requires the sacrifice of a soul... You may not be able to come back, Seireitou!" he shouted, as if professing his concern for Seireitou's strange plan. But Seireitou's glare did not change. His convinction was resolute from the start. While his words may have sounded insane, it was fully clear that nothing he would say would alter the silver-haired man's direction... and Ichijitsu knew this all too well. "Very well... I will open the gate. But Gamma must go with you. I'll re-open the gate once the others finish, so you'll only have that amount of time in there to do whatever it is you're aiming to do. I trust it'll be long enough..." the King explained. Seireitou had nodded but Gamma's face exhibited his internal refusal to go along with this. Though, he knew he had no say in the matter since the King himself stated it, making him sigh deeply. "What a drag..." Within the throne room, a massive spiritual gate appeared behind the throne, depicting various complex diagrams and words in strange languages. Just as it appeared, the gate slowly opened, revealing the intense white light within it. Seireitou made his way for the opened gate, but stopped dead in his tracks, with Ichijitsu looking at his son silently, again with a look of concern that he bore earlier. "...I don't care what Master Shōyō told me, what Kamui told me, or whatever the truth may be. As far as I'm concerned... you abandoned me. You and my so-called mother too. So do not start acting like a father now." he spoke in a passive-aggressive tone, entering the Reitoro's gate along with Gamma as it closed behind them, leaving Ichijitsu with a quiet look on his face. Beyond a Bankai? :Several Hours Later... With an explosion ringing in the blank skies of the Reitoro, Seireitou clashed his elbow with the blunt edge of Gamma's broadsword. "You're pretty good... But it's not quite enough!" stated Gamma, aiming his foot for Seireitou to break the clash. Once this occured, Gamma, at a speed unprecedented, thrust his blade straight for Seireitou's chest soon after. "Kasō... ken!" he roared in response, an intense red flame aura overcoming his body as he exploded from his position, moving at a speed high enough to dodge the blade and also delivering a counter blow to Gamma's chest with his right fist. Gamma was pushed back, but regained his footing, smirking as a result. Seireitou's flame aura dissipated as he too reached ground, resuming a martial arts stance with a soft smile etched onto his face. "I could say the same for you." he would answer, but then stood up tall, letting his arms fall to his side. "But now... I'm rather curious. Boobs Chef stated that you were the one to invent Bankai... so if that is true, I need you to explain me something." he began. Gamma's eyes narrowed, but then one eyebrow had risen slightly. "And what's that?" "Before... When Raian faced off against the Impero Nascosto's Quincy division... His Bankai had... changed." Seireitou commented. "Changed... how?" Gamma replied. "It was strange..." he explained, as previous events began to unfold in his thoughts. --- "Don't fret, my friend." Raian said to a weary Seireitou, a new sense of righteous fury in his voice. "Sleep. When you awaken, everyone on this battlefield will be dead." ''Raian lifted his large Shikai to point directly at Odo, a fierce glow present in his eyes. For an instant, it seemed as though all sound had been muted, as the silence was deafening. Then, a single loud hiss, as though someone had inhaled air through a microphone, broke the silence. And then, Raian shattered existence. ''"Ban... KAI!" he roared. ''The explosion caused by Raian's eruption into Bankai tore the ground beneath him asunder completely. He emerged from the smoke, the coattails of his robe flapping violently in the wind created by the reiatsu of his Bankai. Seireitou, who was watching from behind, immediately noticed that it was no normal Bankai Raian had just activated. The Quincy, Amy Lee, in a moment of irrational thinking, flashing in front of him, attempting to use her Spirit Weapon to shoot a hole in his chest. In one swift motion, however, he bifurcated her; the blood from her fatal wound splattering across his uncaring face. ''Raian's grip tightened on his blade's hilt, "Everyone here... shall die by my own hand...!" ''Black energy, outlined in blue, exploded from Raian as he launched himself away, a trail of energy following his path through the Human World's sky. As he neared Akujin's location, Adolfo Benttino, Asumu Godai, and Pietro Badoglio appeared around him, preparing their own attacks. In one flash of black and blue energy, Raian unleashed a widespread Getsuga Tenshō, killing them all instantly from its overbearing power. He impacted with the ground as he landed in front of Akujin, ripping the earth from beneath his feet as his searing glare tore through Akujin. ''"We meet again at last, Akujin." Raian hissed, his voice holding more venom in it than before. --- "He had been overcome with a power far greater than he was ever capable of in Bankai... But it wasn't Shukai. I mean, there's no way i-" "It wasn't. But I do know what it was." Gamma began to answer, causing Seireitou's eyes to focus on the Royal Guardsman. Gamma's head lowered a bit in contemplation. "It was Bankai Stage 2, the ascended form of Bankai." he answered. Seireitou's eyes widened in that brief moment. "...Stage... 2?" The man nodded. "When the emotions of the Shinigami, whom has mastered Bankai, reach a certain point... the Zanpakutō attempts to answer. It attempts to essentially rip out another extension of the Shinigami's soul, in order to do whatever means necessary to save the Shinigami... But the entire process is a bit too complex to explain outright." he stated, raising the large Bankai broadsword of his. "I need to learn it." Seireitou stated. At the sound of this, Gamma smirked maliciously. "Are you sure? I've only trained three people before in the past who seeked Stage 2... and each of them suffered a horrible death during training." "...Tsk. Who do you think you're... speaking to?!" retorted Seireitou, an intense crimson aura overcoming his body once more, as he drew his Zanpakutō from its sheath. "Heh... Very well then..." mused Gamma, holding his broadsword at the battle-ready position. "You won't get ahead of me, Raian... Even with that Shukai of yours. I promise you that!" roared in his mind. "Let's begin!" Gamma shouted, with both himself and Seireitou clashing their blades against one another, as a massive upsurge of energy roared throughout the Reitoro... ~END~